Kurumi's Confliction
by Azurknight
Summary: The next installment in the Kurumi X Shido line. Another romance story for the two that takes place before Kurumi's Gift and after Kurumi's Return


Kurumi's Confliction

It has nearly been a whole year since the wedding between Shido and Kurumi. They've recently moved to their new home. Shido didn't have a whole lot to pack, and Kurumi just brought a few things despite their ten months of marriage. Shido has recently moved up in the company he works at. It's just a small promotion, but he earns more money. But he is still relatively green when it comes to the working world; despite going through many ordeals and having been put in danger many times in the past. He even feels bad because he has had to work later hours due to deadline purposes these last couple weeks.

At the moment, Kurumi is awaiting her husband to come home. She has picked up a pizza since she didn't expect to cook tonight and tomorrow is her shopping day. Kurumi has only recently taken up cooking for her husband, but she is making great progress with it. She just wore herself out and hasn't had time to restock their kitchen. Shido stumbles through the front door after a long and hard day at work. He yawns as he immediately walks to the couch and falls forward on it as he proclaims.

"Man, it feels so good to be home."

Kurumi, who is washing her hands after using restroom, hears her husband's proclamation, and walks to the living room as soon as she's done to check on him. She is wearing her normal clothes as it is a regular day. She gets close to the couch, turns Shido around, lifts his head, and sits down with his head on her lap. Kurumi begins to rub the side of her husband's head to help him relax which does help a bit. Shido sighs, and calmly tells her.

"Kurumi, I'm really sorry that I haven't been home that much these past couple of weeks. But tomorrow…"

Kurumi gives a mischievous smile and finishes his sentence in her way.

"You're all mine, ufufu. But right now, you need to eat something."

Kurumi and Shido spend the evening just relaxingly since he has little to no energy after working all day. The next day, Shido and Kurumi spend the entire day together and have a wonderful time together. They go on a similar date like they did when they first met, but without anyone getting killed. Shido is trying to find her something for their upcoming anniversary that is coming next month. The two laugh over various little things as they walk and eat an ice cream cone together and pretty much have a date similar to young high school students. This is day ends with the two of them ending up in bed together. Kurumi sits in her husband's lap and smiles at him as he apologizes to her again.

"Kurumi, I'm so sorry that I haven't given the attention you deserve."

Kurumi tells him.

"How about you stop apologizing and just be a man tonight."

Shido nods as they two share a kiss.

Six weeks later, Shido's job has calmed down. Kurumi and he have gotten some newer things for their home, and they've got a better routine down. But something feels a little strange to Kurumi, and she knows strange. She is out shopping right now and is currently eating a Popsicle while looking at her shopping list. She then has a sudden urge to use the bathroom, so she goes inside a public one. Once Kurumi finishes, and as she washes her hands, she suddenly has a burst of nausea, and runs into one of the stalls and starts throwing up in a toilet. Once she finishes, she thinks to herself.

" _Oh no."_

Immediately, Kurumi runs to a nearby drug store and purchases a home test. She then immediately walks home and uses it. She looks with a little shock as it reads that is positive.

" _Well this is perfect."_

Kurumi then hears the door of the home opening, and she immediately hides the test in her purse. She hears Shido announcing.

"Kurumi, I'm home!"

Kurumi is a little surprised to hear Shido coming home this early since he's normally working for another couple of hours. Shido immediately greets his wife with a kiss as he explains to her.

"I got off a couple of hours early because our project finished early."

Shido then says.

"So I think that I'll make dinner for you tonight. I think you deserve a break for a night. You've been working so hard to make our home clean."

Kurumi then nervously says.

"I didn't get the groceries today. I'm sorry, Shido."

Shido shakes his head as he responds.

"Then we'll go to the market together, and you can personally pick out dinner."

Kurumi is a little worried about being out too long without a bathroom, so she asks.

"Would it be okay if we went out to dinner?"

Shido is a little baffled by this request as Kurumi has grown to love his cooking, but he answers.

"Sure, if that's what you want. Where do you want to go?"

Kurumi and Shido go out for dinner and have good time together. The next day, Kurumi meets with Kotori while Shido is at work. She feels the need to tell Kotori just to get it out of the way. They are talking in the kitchen of their (Shido and Kurumi's) home drinking tea. Kotori starts off by asking.

"So, why the sudden invite?"

Kotori is in high school and is now wearing the Raizen uniform. Kurumi then bluntly says.

"I'm pregnant."

Kotori spits her tea and shouts.

"What the crap! First thing you say to me today and it's that!?"

Kotori then takes a deep breath and smiles as she gives a more normal reaction this news.

"Well, that's cool. My brother's gonna be dad, eh?"

Kotori pulls out a lollipop and puts in her mouth and says to herself.

"Aunt Kotori….I like the ring of that."

Kurumi kills the fantasy once she says.

"The thing is… I don't think I want to have it."

Kotori then puts on a disappointed look as she asks in a clearly upset, yet calm, way.

"Oh…how does Shido feel about that?"

Kurumi keeps a straight face as answers.

"I haven't told him, and I don't plan to."

Kotori's become a bit irked as she responds.

"Excuse me?"

Kurumi keeps her calm look and explains.

"Well, I don't him to know about it. He…"

Kotori slams her hand on the table and rebukes.

"That isn't being fair to him, Kurumi."

Kurumi maintains her composer and asks.

"Why? It's my body isn't it?"

Kotori gets serious and explains.

"That isn't my point, Kurumi. Shido has been talking to me about wanting to have kids with you, but he said he wouldn't force you."

Kurumi simply responds.

"And?"

Kotori continues.

"My point is that Shido deserves to know more than anyone else. I'm not saying go have the kid for his sake, I'm saying just talk to him about it."

Kurumi then actually puts on a guilty look, and Kotori decides to leave with some parting words.

"Shido has forgiven a lot of what you've done. You'd think that would amount to something."

Kotori walks down the street and feels a little bad about snapping like that, but she still thinks that Kurumi needs to tell Shido about this. Kurumi simply goes about her day and waits for her husband to get back.

Shido gets home with an excited look on his face and has some pamphlets in his hand. Kurumi looks conflicted seeing her husband this excited, but she manages to ask in her usual way.

"Why so excited, Shido?"

Shido shows Kurumi some fliers for some newer restaurants in the city and explains.

"Well, we've been married for almost a year, and anniversary is close. I want our first anniversary to be special, so I saved enough money to go anywhere you want. Just name it."

Kurumi looks at the fliers for these different places and they look crazy expensive. Kurumi looks at these and asks.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this, Shido? Is this why took such a problematic position for a while?"

Shido sits down and explains with a calm smile.

"Kurumi, soon it'll be the day that we got married again. I mean, I've gone through a lot with you, a lot of it not good. But I want to make you're comfortable now. No more killing, no more lies, and no more going away from me."

Shido then blushes a little and tells her.

"Also, I've been talking with Kotori about it, and I want to have kids with you someday."

Kurumi blushes as Shido says this, but quickly says.

"But I'll wait until you're ready of course."

Shido then holds her hands and says.

"After all, I do love you."

Kurumi's heart starts racing and she begins to feel nauseas again, but she holds it. She then says.

"Shido, you've done too much already. For our anniversary, I'll cook the best dinner you've ever had."

Shido smile again as they kiss and he says.

"I'll look forward to it then."

Kurumi then walks to the bathroom while Shido takes his shower in the washroom; one room is for the toilet and the other for the bath and shower. He can't hear her throwing up over the sound of running water. Kurumi then uses the remaining time to grab the pregnancy test she used, and wrap it up nicely and use it for her anniversary present to Shido as she thinks.

" _He's done this much for me, so the least I can do is give him the family he wants. Besides, being a mother might be…interesting."_

Years later

Shido and Kurumi are enjoying their sixteenth anniversary right now, and Kurumi is now pregnant with a baby boy this time. Their triplet children, Saori, Reiji, and Asami are out with friends or somewhere else, and Miki and Emi are with their grandparents so that the two can be alone tonight. Kurumi has cooked the same dinner as she did years ago. Shido is actually having a hard time putting down his utensils because she has severely improved over the years.

Kotori is watching via camera as she says to herself.

"Gotta hand to her, she's really made him happy, right Mana?"

Kotori looks at a framed picture of Mana and says to it.

"I guess I have to play to tough one to Kurumi now. But I don't think that'll be necessary anymore."


End file.
